Dungeons and Dovahs
|image = D&DLogo.jpeg |developer = Tx12001 |game = SkyrimSE |version = 2 |location = |nexus-id = 21490 |sw-id = |moddb = |afkmods = |darkcreat = |assimil = |alliance = |external = |suppress-char= }}Dungeons and Dovahs is a overhaul mod for . It, like Requiem - The Roleplaying Overhaul, completely overhauls every aspect of the game to make it more interesting and dynamic. Features Playable Races The races have all been overhauled drastically, no longer are there any starting spells or once a day powers instead each race has an experience bonus to two different skills and has the following attributes... *150 Carryweight *0.5% Health Regeneration *1.0% Magicka Regeneration *3.0% Stamina Regeneration Altmer=Highborn 25% resistance to Disease, 30+ starting Magicka and 40% faster Magic Regeneration Racial Bonus 10% greater XP gain in Illusion and Alteration skills |-|Imperial=Imperial Luck 25% chance to find more gold Silvertongue 20% better prices with all races except Nords and Dunmer Racial Bonus 10% greater XP gain in Speechcraft and Restoration |-|Nord=Children of the Sky 20% resistance to Frost and Shock related effects Racial Bonus 10% greater XP gain in Speechcraft and Two-Handed skills |-|Argonian=Reptilian 75% resistance to poison and disease and can breath underwater Amphibious Swims 10% faster Racial Bonus 10% greater XP gain in Alchemy and Restoration skills |-|Breton=Lionheart 10% resistance to hostile Magic and 40% faster magic regeneration Racial Bonus 10% greater XP gain in Light Armor and Conjuration skills |-|Dunmer=Ashlander 20% resistance to Fire and Shock related effects Racial Bonus 10% greater XP gain in One-Handed and Destruction skills |-|Khajiit= Moonborn Khajiit Claws do +20 extra unarmed damage in combat Darkvision The Khajiit Can see in the dark in low-light Racial Bonus 10% greater XP gain in Stealth and Pickpocket skills |-|Orsimer=﻿Forged in Fire 10% resistance to hostile Magic and +30 extra Health Racial Bonus 10% greater XP gain in Heavy Armor and Smithing skills |-|Redguard=﻿Stalker of the Sands 25% resistance to Poison, 30+ Starting Stamina and 40% faster Stamina Regeneration Racial Bonus 10% greater XP gain in One-Handed and Block skills. |-|Bosmer=Children of the Forest 50% resistance to Poison, 50% resistance to Disease + 30 Starting Stamina Racial Bonus 10% greater XP gain with Marksman and Sneak skills Armors & Defense The armor system is overhauled drastically, the more armor you wear the more protection you shall receive at the cost of being slowed down and having your magic casting abilities hindered, the right choice of attire can make or break your hobby as an adventurer, you can choose to forgo armor entirely but will it be worth the cost? Weapons & Combat Weapons and combat are overhauled in Dungeons and Dovahs to provide a more realistic and fast-streamed combat experience, preparation plays a very important part in Dungeons and Dovahs *Humanoid enemies will not be able to maneuver very well when swinging there weapons and will have a greater chance to miss then in the vanilla game but make sure to not get hit though for all weapons deal 400% their default value, a sword that does 10 damage in vanilla will deal 40 damage in Dungeons and Dovahs, in addition to these features blocking is highly effective and swinging a sword or drawing your bow will drain your stamina every slightly... *The damage increase effect also applies to creatures who do not wield weapons, some may seem high but this is based on how damaging the creature is based on physical appearance, a creature who looks like it can crush you probably can, a creature that looks like it could bite you in two probably can, here are the default damage values of some of the stronger creature types within Dungeons and Dovahs, make sure to prepare yourself for the opposition you might meet otherwise it may cost you your life... Magic System The magic system has been overhauled drastically, in addition to there being many more spells and being effected by worn armor as mentioned above all spells have been given a description overhaul that is much more immersive then vanilla.Many new spells have also been added, several spells can not be learnt and can only be used by wearing a specific item for example.. Vampirism System The Vampirism feature in Dungeons and Dovahs is one of the most complex vampirism system in any complete Skyrim game overhaul,Vampirism is a brutal curse but for those who master it, Vampirism can become the greatest gift that they have... Upon first transforming into a "creature of the night" you will find that you will lose your racial abilities, this is intended as Vampirism is a very complex change both Mentally and Physically which alters your biology to the extent you are no longer your former species, in return the vampire will receive a number of vampire specific abilities and overtime they may gain even more... Also you may wish to know that there are no stage systems, drinking blood serves as one of the few mthods in which a vampire can heal, drinking blood restores 250 points of health. Lycantropy System Although not as extensive as the Vampirism system the Lycanthropic system is sure not to disappoint and make you truly feel the strength and savagery of being a werewolf. Loot Tables & Encounter Zones Loot tables are now static so the items you may find on your adventurer are not dictated by your character's level, many of these Loot tables make much greater sense then what you see in the vanilla game, here are a few examples of what you can expect to find on the corpse of some slain creatures... Crime & Punishment Unlike the vanilla game Crime in Dungeons and Dovahs is quite punishing... Food & Alchohol In Dungeons and Dovahs food is vital to your survival (Especially for low level characters) and is tied to the healing system, by default you do not heal and must consume a piece of food to restore your healing rate for a short time, be careful though for different types of food have different duration's and some food may be deadly to consume... Dificulty Settings Dungeons and Dovahs features custom changes to the difficulty slider which are more subtle since the vanilla settings would remove the mod's intended level of balance, for the new settings, overall damage is increased or decreased for both the Player and for NPCs, this can make combat faster paced but a lot more dangerous. Compatibility Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Effects and Change Mods Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: Overhauls